


Enthusiasm

by Hiiro



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiro/pseuds/Hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike fucks like he drives, hard, fast, unrelenting, and with a slight grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Muckles fic!

Mike fucks like he drives, hard, fast, unrelenting, and with a slight grin on his face. He has one hand braced on Mutt's interior roof and the other gripping the passenger side headrest as he lifts himself up and grinds back down with a twist of his hips. It's all Chuck can do to hang on, clinging desperately to his lovers thighs as he's ridden, letting go of noisy breaths on every down thrust.

“ _Mikey, jesus chr- a-ah ah fuuh-_ ”

“Aw yeah Chuckles... y'a like that?”

Chuck let's out something between a whine and a sob, clenching his teeth and arching, completely at Mike's mercy. He's lifting his hips to push back against those thrusts and with a few more expertly timed ones he's coming, screaming through his orgasm, gasping for air. Mike's working his cock furiously, biting his lip with his eyes shut tight as Chuck bucks feebly into him.

“That's it, hey-” Chuck touches Mike's face, and a second after their eyes meet their lips do too, gasping mouths and sliding tongues and a litany of “ _shit, shit shit Chuck, please I just, please._ ” And Chuck doesn't know why Mike is pleading because he would never, ever leave his best bro hanging like that, hasn't even gone soft yet even though his eyes are watering from the over stimulation. He reaches down and bats Mike's hand away, replacing it with his own. The firm grip has Mike hissing and just like that he's coming too, entire body twitching with the force of it. What seems a lifetime later he finally calms, arms coming down around Chuck's shoulders, settling his weight.

“I am so not cleaning that off this time man,” Chuck says, breathless and amused, eyes trained on the opaque white splatter above them.

Mike just snorts, satisfied.


End file.
